callofdutyfandomcom-20200223-history
Turned
'''Turned '''is a gamemode exclusive to Zombies in ''Call of Duty: Black Ops II. ''This game mode was featured as part of the downloadable content pack, Revolution. Turned allows players to play as the Zombies for the first time in zombies mode and hunt down the lone human. Overview In Turned, four players will spawn as zombies. The first player to reach the 'cure' (a red power up as a syringe) becomes the human. Each round is six minutes long. The player who is the human at the end of the match will get bonus points to add onto their score. The player with the most points at the end wins. The human player must kill the zombies with guns that change after every kill, similar to Gun Game. If the human is killed by a zombie, the human will spawn as one of the zombies and the zombie that killed the human will take their place as the lone survivor. Zombies have the special ability 'Zombie Vision', which allows the zombies to see the human (highlighted in red) behind walls and from across the map. In custom games, a variant of Turned, called Shotgun mode, can be selected to give the human an Olympia and an M1911 instead of the normal weapon rotation. Power Ups Power ups in Turned are available in four possible colours: Green, Red, Blue and Purple. Green power ups are dropped by zombies and can be picked up by humans, while red power ups are dropped by humans and can only be picked up by zombies. Blue power ups can be dropped or picked up by either side. It's currently unknown what purple power ups actually do. Nuke: Green Nukes freeze all zombies in their tracks, and cause them to respawn in another location. Red Nukes cause the human to switch over to the zombie team, and the zombie that picked it up becomes the human. Max Ammo: Green Max Ammo powerups act in the same way as in normal game modes, while red Max Ammo powerups empty the human's current magazine, forcing them to reload. Double Points: Green Double Points powerups double the points gained every second for the human. Cymbal Monkey: The cymbal monkey turns the human invisible to the zombies, and a decoy is spawned (does not work if thrown into the lava). Zombies that are killed from the explosion drop a blue monkey for the human. Turned Guns *Executioner *M1216 *M27 *Chicom CQB *KAP-40 *M1911 *Olympia and M1911 (Shotgun gamemode) Gallery 1st_person_view_as_human_Turned_BOII.png|First-person view as a human. Turned gameplay BOII.png|First-person view as a Zombie. Achievements/Trophies *Polyarmory ( /Bronze Trophy ) - In Diner Turned, get a kill with each primary weapon in a Public Match. *Monkey See, Monkey Doom ( /Bronze Trophy ) -In Diner Turned, retrieve a chained Cymbal Monkey in a Public Match. *I See Live People ( /Bronze Trophy ) - In Diner Turned, kill the human while its decoy is in play in a Public Match. Trivia *The "zombies" use a modified version of the "BRAAAINS...." weapon. *As of the release of the Revolution DLC, Turned can only be played on the map Diner. *This is the second zombies game mode where all players are not all on the same team, the first being Grief. *Originally, in Call of Duty: World at War and Call of Duty: Black Ops, there was a possibility of the player becoming a zombie.According to the source file called _zombiemode.gsc line "set_zombie_var("zombify_player",false);" and many other functions like "zombify_player()" and "playerzombie_downed_state()". *This is the first zombie mode that makes a debut in a DLC, rather than appearing in the game upon product release. *The zombies move extremely fast when sprinting, similar to when they chase the bus in TranZit. *This is the first time that the Call of Duty series has a zombie faction. The logo is a skull, with a 115 logo on it. *Losing players as Zombies in Turned will have a glowing yellow light from their eyes (similar to when Samantha controls the Zombies), while the winning player as a Zombie will have a glowing blue light from their eyes as a Zombie (similar to when Richtofen controls the Zombies). *In a Public Match, Turned limits the party size to one person. This includes guest accounts. This can be bypassed by joining a player's session in progress while there is a spot in the player's pre-game lobby, as this counts as joining the server instead of the party. *The player, as a human, will give off a glow to the zombies that makes them easier to find. This glow is identical to that of the Dual Band scope. It is not active for a few seconds after a new player is turned human, giving them a small amount of time to hide or move with less of a chance of being seen. *When the player respawns as a zombie, they will briefly lie in the downed stance, as if they need reviving, and hold out their hand as if holding a pistol. (seen when watching a Turned game in theatre) *Inside the timeline of the Zombie Mode, there isn't a real progress on the easter eggs as expected of a new game mode, but it's Richtofen using his full power taking over the world and playing with the zombies as he see fit, one can notice by his quotes on Turned by stating that "He only wants to give their lives a meaning" or asking "Who has won? I can hardly wait to not care! Someone bring me a towel..." at the end of a match. *The deaths counted in Turned count as downs to the players leaderboards, so it is advised not to play this mode if the player are attempting to level up. References fr:Infection Category:Call of Duty: Black Ops II DLC